lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Station7
Hallo, welkom bij Lostpedia! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Overleg:De Pijl pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Darth Stefan (Overleg) 28 aug 2009 17:46 Re: Beste Station7. Dit is een wiki, die al een tijdje bestaat en op het moment niet veel activiteiten plaatst vindt. De enige gebruiker ben ik, en zal graag jouw hulp kunnen gebruiken. Ik ben hier ook pas nieuw, en heb de nieuwe hoofdpagina en webdesign ontworpen. Ikzelf kan niet alle onderwerpen schrijven in een aantal dagen of zelfs jaren, het zijn er gewoon te veel. Een pagina schrijven kost veel tijd. De bedoeling van een wiki is echter dat zo veel mogelijk mensen bewerkingen maken. Ik probeer mijn best te doen maar kan het helaas niet in mijn eentje. Wat betreft de verkeerde informatie, op bijvoorbeeld Michael's pagina. Dit heeft te maken dat deze pagina voor mijn tijd, voor seizoen 4 is geschreven en dat zijn simpel theorieën die nu verouderd zijn door Michael's comeback in de serie. Darth Stefan 28 aug (UTC) Re: Natuurlijk mag je een nieuwe pagina aanmaken. Het is niet zo moeilijk. Helemaal links staat een link naar "New Page" of "schrijf artikel". Als je daar op klikt, dan maak je automatisch een nieuwe pagina aan. Meestal gebruiken we dit sjabloon voor bezoekers: |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Naam | Bezocht het station als eerste in | Bezocht het station voor het laatst in | Reden voor het bezoek |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Pierre Chang | | | In het jaar 1977 werd hij naar het station geroepen omdat er een ongeluk was gebeurd. Ook was hij de gene die de oriëntatie video's insprak. |- |} |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Naam | Bezocht het station als eerste in | Bezocht het station voor het laatst in | Reden voor het bezoek |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Pierre Chang | | | In het jaar 1977 werd hij naar het station geroepen omdat er een ongeluk was gebeurd. Ook was hij de gene die de oriëntatie video's insprak. |- |} --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 12, 2009 12:21 (UTC) Re: Nee is niet zo erg. Als het nodig is vertaal ik het wel :) --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 12, 2009 13:24 (UTC) Re: Is goed, je kan er ook het sjabloon boven zetten, dan zal niemand eraan zitten ;) --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 12, 2009 13:41 (UTC) Re: We hebben nog niet echt veel afbeeldingen van bijna iedereen. Het is toegestaan om afbeeldingen van de Engelse Lostpedia te halen, dus je kunt ze daar ook vanaf halen. Gewoon daar een afbeelding opslaan en vervolgens uploaden. --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 12, 2009 14:17 (UTC) Afbeelding uploaden Het is heel makkelijk. *Stap 1 **Klik op "Add Image" frame|left|Klik op add Image *Stap 2 **Zoek je afbeelding op bij "bladeren". **Voeg een samenvatting toe (niet verplicht) *Stap 3 **Klik op Bestand opslaan. *Stap 4 **Kopieer de naam van de afbeelding naar de pagina. Zoals en plaatst hem door deze tekst te gebruiken Bestand:Lostpedia upload afbeelding.PNG --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 12, 2009 16:51 (UTC) Afbeelding Bestand:John_en_Ecko_in_de_Pearl.jpg Bestand:John_en_Ecko_in_de_Pearl.jpg Als je hem in een "thumb" wilt hebben moet je deze tekst invoeren: thumb|John en Ecko bezoeken de Pearl. Hier is die afbeelding. Hier: Stations staan alle logo's. --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 12, 2009 17:18 (UTC) :Ja hoor. Een "tumb" is altijd 200px. Je kan het makkelijk vergroten. Zoals hier: thumb|John en Ecko bezoeken de Pearl.|300px of bijvoorbeeld thumb|John en Ecko bezoeken de Pearl.|400px --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 12, 2009 17:29 (UTC) Re: Haha, je kan me altijd om hulp vragen. Denk dat ik tot ongeveer half negen nog online bent :P --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 12, 2009 17:36 (UTC) Re: Ik vindt het wel goed. Zat het net ook al door te lezen. Misschien kunnen we ook nog wel wat foto's van de bezoekers onder of boven de naam plaatsen? Ik zal er niet aan komen --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 12, 2009 18:12 (UTC) :Oké! --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 12, 2009 18:18 (UTC) :Ja is goed. Doe ik ook altijd als ik pagina's gaat bewerken. Tegenwoordig zijn er zoveel van die mensen die vandalisme plegen op wikia's. --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 12, 2009 18:24 (UTC) Re: Hey, sorry was gister niet online. Toen ik hier kwam waren die zinnen er al. Het is wel beter om gewoon verhaal neer te zetten zoals bij Richard of Ben bijvoorbeeld. Station bezoeken ziet erg goed uit. Alleen bij Walt staat dat hij de Swan heeft bezoekt. Hij (of Ben) heeft via Michael gecommuniceerd via de computers, maar nog niet het station bezocht. Toch? Voor de rest ziet het er goed uit :) --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 14, 2009 13:37 (UTC) :ooh oké wist het namelijk niet zeker. --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 14, 2009 13:49 (UTC) ::Ja tuurlijk. Ik heb alle vertrouwen in je! --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 14, 2009 13:54 (UTC) Re: Bedoel je dit? The Swan ''Zie hoofdartikel: The Swan'' Bezoekers: Volgens Locke, "iedereen". Overlevers die gezien zijn in het station: Ana Lucia, Charlie, Desmond, Eko, Hurley, Jack, Jin, Kate, Libby, Locke, Michael, Rose, Sawyer, Sayid and Sun * The Hatch was origineel ontdekt door Boone en Locke. * De inhoud van het station was voor het eerst gezien door: Kate, Locke en Jack. * Aan het einde van seizoen 2, zijn de meeste van de hoofdrollen gezien in het station. * Shannon en Claire waren bekend met het station, omdat Jack het tegen de overlevende vertelt heeft. * Juliet, Daniel, Charlotte en Miles zagen het station (in een andere tijd). * Nikki, Paulo en Bernard waren bekend met het station, door the Discharge. * Danielle Rousseau heeft het station bezocht met Sayid, Locke, Hurley en Jack om te overleggen over het verstoppen van hun mensen. }} --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 14, 2009 14:06 (UTC) :Ooh sorry, moet net eten. Als ik klaar bent doe ik het gelijk! --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 14, 2009 14:25 (UTC) De rest. The Arrow ''Zie hoofdartikel: The Arrow'' Bezoekers: Ana Lucia, Mr. Eko, Libby, Bernard, Cindy, Michael, Jin en Sawyer * Gezien door Michael, Jin en Sawyer wanneer ze met de staart-sectie voegde. * Ontdekt door Ana Lucia, Eko, Libby, Bernard en Cindy. * Eko vertelde Locke over het station, nadat hij de Swan Orientation film zag in een kopie van de Bijbel. * Daniel en Miles waren bekend met the Arrow, omdat Horace Goodspeed het vertelde bij Sawyer's group. }} The Staff ''Zie hoofdartikel: The Staff'' Bezoekers: Claire, Kate, Sun, Rousseau, Jin, Charlotte en Daniel * Bezocht door Claire wanneer ze was ontvoerd door Ethan. * Claire keerde later terug met Kate en Rousseau. * Jack wist ook van de the Staff af nadat Kate het hem vertelde * Juliet nam Sun erheen om te onderzoeken naar haar zwangerschap. * Sun, Jin, Daniel en Charlotte gingen daar medische middelen halen voor Jack. * Desmond, Charlie, Sayid en Sawyer hoorde van het station, door Juliet's leugen. * Rose en Bernard waren bekend met het station, nadat de overlevenden middelen nodig hadden om Jack te opereren. * Locke hoorde van het station na het luisteren van Juliet's tape. }} The Pearl ''Zie hoofdartikel: The Pearl'' Bezoekers: Locke, Mr. Eko, Sayid, Nikki, Paulo en Desmond * De eerste bezoekers waren Nikki en Paulo. Allen Paulo heeft het station bezocht. * Locke en Eko hebben het later gevonden. * Locke keerde terug naar de Pearl met Sayid, Desmond, Nikki, en Paulo. * Hurley en Charlie waren bewust van het station, omdat Locke er later naar vernoemde. * Jack vond een notitieboek uit Pearl bij de capsule dump. * Kate en Danielle hebben gehoord van het station, nadat Sayid ze vertelde over Mikhail op de monitoren. * Sayid noemde de Pearl voor Sawyer, Radzinky, Oldman en Horace terwijl hij gedrogeerd was. }} The Hydra ''Zie hoofdartikel: The Hydra'' Bezoekers: Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Locke, Walt, Cindy, Emma en Zack. * Jack, Kate en Sawyer werden ontvoerd en naar the Hydra gebracht. * De Hydra stond niet op blast door map, wat betekende dat Kelvin waren niet bewust van het bestaan. * Locke bezocht het station nadat hij terug was op het eiland op Ajira Airways Flight 316. * Charlotte was bewust van het station, nadat ze een Hydra symbool vond op een ijsberen riem in de woestijn. * Cindy, Emma en Zack waren naar het station gebracht terwijl ze naar Jack in de kooi keken. * Walt werd naar the Hydra gebracht door de Anderen. * Danielle, Locke en Sayid hebben er van gehoord nadat Kate hen vertelde dat Jack er nog was. * Hurley en Miles zijn bewust van het station nadat Pierre Chang dreigde om Hurley na het eiland te sturen om daar ijsberen poep te gaan ruimen. }} The Flame ''Zie hoofdartikel: The Flame'' Bezoekers: Kate, Locke, Sayid, Sawyer en Jin * Mikhail Bakunin leefde er. Bea Klugh was er ook ontdekt. * Sayid vond het station, later nam hij Danielle, Locke en Kate naar het station. Danielle wachtte buiten op hem. * Sayid vertelde Charlie over het station en later vermeldde Charlie het tegen Hurley en Desmond. * Sawyer en Jin bezochten het station toen Sayid gepakt was in 1977. * Miles vertelde aan Sawyer dat er een probleem bij de Flame was. * Jin vertelde Sawyer, Kate, Hurley en Jack dat hij naar de Flame ging. }} The Looking Glass ''Zie hoofdartikel: The Looking Glass'' Bezoekers: Charlie en Desmond * Desmond voorspelde dat Charlie daar naar toe ging om een schakelaar uit te zetten. * Charlie zwom naar beneden. Charlie wist de schakelaar uit te zetten en daarna liet Mikhail een granaat exploderen, zodat de communicatie kamer onder liep met water. * Hurley vertelde Locke over het station, nadat Charlie verdronk. * Radzinsky vertelde Jin dat hij een bericht verstuurde naar de the Looking Glass. * Juliet vertelde tegen Danielle, Jack en Sayid over het station. * Sawyer hoorde van het station, nadat hij vroeg aan Juliet waar de DHARMA Initiative's dokter was. }} The Tempest ''Zie hoofd artikel: The Tempest'' Bezoekers: Daniel en Charlotte zijn naar The Tempest geweest, achtervolgd door Juliet, Jack en Kate. Jack ging niet naar binnen. * Daniel en Charlotte gingen naar binnen om het af te sluiten zodat Ben het niet kon gebruiken om de giftige gassen vrij te laten. * Sun en Jin zijn bekend met het station, nadat Kate vertelde dat wat er gebeurd was bij het 'giftige gassen 'station'. }} The Orchid ''Zie hoofd artikel: The Orchid'' Bezoekers: Locke en Daniel * Ben, Locke en Hurley arriveren in het station. Keamy wachtte buiten om Ben op te pakken. * Jack en Sawyer waren op zoek naar Hurley, die bij de Orchid was. Wanneer ze Hurley vonden, hadden Jack en Locke een discussie over het verlaten van het eiland. * Locke betreed het station met Ben. * Daniel bezoekt het station om Dr. Chang te informeren over The Incident die plaatst zal gaan vinden. * Locke, Sawyer, Jin en Miles vinden een kas vlak voor ze in de tijd reizen. Daarna arriveren ze in een tijd waar het station nog niet gebouwd is. * Charlotte is aware of this station, after Locke told them that they would go to the Orchid. She was also aware of the Well outside of it. * Kate hoorde over het station, nadat Daniel tegen Radzinsky vertelde dat er problemen in de Orchid waren. * Sayid weet van de Orchid af, omdat Daniel het in zijn dagboek had geschreven. * Rose, Sun en Bernard waren bekend met het station, nadat Jack aan Juliet vroeg of ze van het station af wist. }} The Lamp Post ''Zie hoofd artikel: The Lamp Post'' Bezoekers: Jack, Sun en Desmond * Jack, Sun en Desmond worden in het station gebracht door Eloise Hawking, om te overleggen hoe ze kunnen terugkeren naar het eiland. }} Re: Goed dat je het even zei, was me nog niet opgevallen ;) --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 14, 2009 16:27 (UTC) :Ok is goed. --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 14, 2009 16:28 (UTC) Re: Dankje. Weet ik nog niet. Op de Engelse wiki staat gewoon jacob's nemesis of enemey. Ik denk gewoon ook enemey of vijand. --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 14, 2009 16:51 (UTC) Re: Is goed :p --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 14, 2009 18:00 (UTC) Re: Ik weet niet wie die tekst daar geschreven heeft. Ik denk Mr. Klugh maar weet niet zeker. --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 15, 2009 17:09 (UTC) Re: Ik vindt het goed. --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 16, 2009 17:30 (UTC) Bekijk de aflevering al!!! Mega spoiler --> bekijk de aflevering! Wel slechte kwaliteit. http://www.ustream.tv/channel/aloha-bruce-live --Darth Stefan (Talk) jan 31, 2010 13:37 (UTC) Site? Al mag ik mijn mening zeggen, is deze hele lostpedia.nl site één grote grap zonder lach. Geen goeie info, niemand weet wie de eigenaar is, erg vreemd. Tenzij iemand nu eindelijk zegt wie de baas is van lostpedia.nl. Lostpedia * Hey wil even reageren op jouw berichtjes. Ik heb 3 jaar geleden een grote bijdrage geleverd aan deze website, door flink veel pagina's aan te maken en te updaten. Maar na enkele maanden te hebben gewerkt aan de site en verzoeken te hebben gedaan om Admin te worden, ben ik hiermee gestopt. Het zal nooit meer lukken alle informatie goed uitgewerkt te krijgen, vooral niet in je eentje. De Engelse Lostpedia wordt veel bezocht en is vaak up-to-date, de Nederlandse wordt nauwelijks bekeken. Dus ik geef je een tip: begin hier niet meer aan, zeker omdat de serie volgend jaar toch het laatse jaar ingaat. Groetjes, Mr. Klugh Bezoekers * Ik zou echt niet weten hoeveel mensen deze site bezoeken. Ik ben niet van deze site, ben al 3 jaar niet meer hier op geweest. Dus, zou je echt aan iemand anders moeten vragen. Re: Nee helaas niet. Ik vond dit filmpje toevallig op deze site: http://www.lostseason6.com/. Ik hoop dat ze binnenkort ook deel 2 uitzenden, hoewel vrijdag Lost al op Net 5 komt :D --Darth Stefan (Talk) feb 1, 2010 14:24 (UTC) :Haha, nee ik heb alleen stukjes gezien. Denk dat ik gewoon op vrijdag ga kijken. Ik zag wel dat het monster in het standbeeld was en de helft uitmoordde, ne met die cirkel van as om Bram heen (net als bij Jacob's hut) dat het hem beschermde tegen het monster enzo. Ben wel erg benieuwd :D --Darth Stefan (Talk) feb 1, 2010 14:36 (UTC) Smoke monster Ja ik zag het ook ;) Ik dacht alleen hoe zullen we de pagina noemen. In de preview die ik zag, noemde de producers hem de Man in Black. Lijkt mij dat we de pagina ook zo noemen? --Darth Stefan (Talk) feb 6, 2010 17:40 (UTC) The Lighthouse Hier zie je de trailer van de Lighthouse. --Darth Stefan (Talk) feb 21, 2010 19:30 (UTC) :Nee daar zou je tot dinsdag (voor ons in de nacht) moeten wachten :p --Darth Stefan (Talk) feb 21, 2010 19:34 (UTC)